


My Dear Princess

by AshNine



Category: Mabinogi (Video Game)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Licking, Naked Female Clothed Male, Please Don't Ask, Royalty, Shaving, Vibrators, this was originally a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 18:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15249222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshNine/pseuds/AshNine
Summary: Alpin just wanted to please Eirawen by planting her favorite flowers. Turns out, he'd please her in other ways.





	My Dear Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so Mabinogi erotica. It's not that common at all. This started as a joke in my former guild, where then it became kind of a weekly thing where I'd write another small fic about something steamy. Usually, it was a concept that someone would propose and I would see how awkward I could make it. I'll be posting the better ones here, keeping the really bad ones tucked away forever. 
> 
> Originally written March 2015.
> 
> Anywho, I hope you like my guilty pleasure, Alpin x Eirawen.

_Snip, snip, snip._

Alpin trimmed away at the hedges in Rath Castle’s royal garden, leaf by leaf in an attempt to create perfection. His hedges were his pride and joy and well...he was allowed to live at the castle for taking the place as the royal gardener so that was an added bonus. All day, everyday he spent his time in the garden, trimming even the slightest out of place leaves, tending to the flowers, and keeping pests such as hornets away from the plants. 

On this very day he planned on planting a new batch of lilies, the princess’ favorite flower, in the very specific color of white. He set aside his shears and glanced over to the forty perfect little flowers, the finest of the land, awaiting to be placed into the ground and strolled over. Grasping one, he took in a deep whiff, sighing audibly and smiling faintly.

Lilies always made him think of the princess. So dainty and pure, she seemed to be carved from the finest of porcelain, hand delivered from Emain Macha. He buried his face into the small flower, imagining his dear princess being with him at that moment, and opened his eyes to see just that.

“Are those my flowers, Alpin?” she asked, in a demanding voice.

Wide eyed, he took his face out from the inner of the flower and wiped his nose, which was now covered in pollen. Alpin nodded fervently, sneezing once, smiling his embarrassment away.

“Indeed princess! The finest around, grown by master home economists. I wouldn’t have any less.”

Princess Eirawen placed her hands on her hips, leaning to the side and tilting her head slightly. Her deep purple eyes were unblinking as she stared at Alpin. “And are you going to explain why they are not in the ground but rather in your face?”

Alpin felt his face grow hot. Even though the princess talked down to him, he couldn't help but get nervous in her presence. No other woman made him feel this way: not Sinead, with her amazing brain (and body, Alpin couldn’t deny that), nor Briana, with her bubbly personality. No one in the city of Tara, or nearby Emain Macha or Tailteann could compare to her majesty, Princess Eirawen. Alpin knew his love was unrequited. He was just a lowly servant in the Rath Castle, forever to have dirty stained hands. He was not worthy of Eirawen in the least bit.

He had not a response to her when she took the lily from his hand and inhaled the sweet scent deeply, exhaling loudly with a smile on her face.

She whispered, her voice much less irritated, “They’re beautiful. Let me know when you finish planting them. That’s an order, not a request.”

“Yes Ma’am.” Alpin replied, receiving the flower back from her, her soft hands brushing against his calloused ones. 

\---

A couple hours later, the sun was setting and the deed was done. The flowers, perfectly aligned, encircled the garden perimeter and highlighted the area. Delighted, he headed indoors, knocking the extra dirt off his pants before heading inside, knowing the maids would have a fit with him if he tracked in an abundance yet _again_. Down the corridor and to the left, he arrived at the princess’ room and softly knocked on her door. He heard a gasp and a thump from inside, and in panic and fear of the princess being injured, he opened the door without word of consent. 

Her room smelled of the finest perfumes and was draped in the softest of velvets, which lined the walls. Her large canopy bed looked plush, and much more comfortable than that of Alpin’s.  
But the bed wasn’t what caught Alpin’s attention. Rather, it was the very naked Eirawen who laid upon it, her legs spread and a very shocked expression on her face, which immediately turned to anger.

The blond covered his eyes. “Princess...oh gods oh GODS I’m so sorry. I thought you were injured so I-”

She cut him off quickly. “Shut the door, Alpin.”

He turned without a word and slammed her heavy oak door shut, the frame shaking from impact. Alpin stood facing the door, ashamed of what he walked in on. He heard the noise of a switch flick, and a buzzing stop. Among the rustling of Eirawen’s getting off the bed was the grumbling. He feared for what would happen next and shut his green eyes tightly.

“Princess…” he started.

“Not a word, Alpin.” she muttered.

He shut up immediately, pursing his lips and hanging his head. 

“I’m decent now.” Eirawen said, calmer than she was a few moments ago. 

Alpin turned slowly, and there stood the small girl in a silk robe, red like everything else she owned. Her purple eyes were focused on his face, her arms crossed across her body in a slightly embarrassed fashion. She was human, after all. Alpin couldn’t begin to imagine the mortification she felt, having another walk in during her intimate private time.

“I’m sorry…” he started once more, to which she walked over him and slapped him hard on the cheek. Stunned, he had nothing to say in response, but merely stood there in shame, his cheek aching and his face hot.

“I’m insulted.” she began. “You not only entered my room without consent, but you sat there and gawked at my body. Have you never seen a naked woman before?”

“Actually Ma’am...I haven’t,” he begrudgingly admitted, staring at the wooden floorboards.

She looked at him quizzically. “Really now?”

“Indeed Ma’am.”

“You need not call me Ma’am. We are behind closed doors. Eirawen is quite fine.”

He nodded, happy at being on a first name basis behind closed doors with her. He didn’t mean to gawk at her she was just…

“...you’re beautiful,” he whispered, not really thinking before speaking. He shyly looked away from the floor and met her eyes, purple and green meshing together.

She looked shocked and taken aback. “Excuse me?”

“You are beautiful,” he repeated, stressing every syllable as it left his mouth, trailing off with a whisper. Aplin’s face was a deep shade of red by this point, mentally chiding himself for admitting his fancy of the princess so freely. First name basis or not, that was not an appropriate actions for a servant to take.

Alpin thought he saw her blush, but she quickly turned away and strode over to her bed. “You do realize what I was doing, correct?”

“I’m a virgin but I’m not stupid,” he retorted, immediately regretting his comment. 

She turned and raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. “Oh really?”

He nodded, not having a reply, and being rather terrified to say anything.

“Well I have a request. Not an order but a request. Would you perhaps do something for me?”

Alpin looked at her quizzically, knitting his brows together, not denying nor confirming. 

“Trim my hedges.”

“Excuse me?” Alpin asked.

“You heard me, Alpin. I would like you to trim my hedges.” she reached into her nightstand and pulled out a small device, metallic and shiny. She flicked a switch, and from what he could tell, it was some sort of hair removal device.

“I don’t understand.” he stated, bluntly.

Eirawen sighed and hopped up to her bed, in the process exposing her inner garden. “Trim it for me. The hair.”

Alpin couldn’t believe his ears. He looked at the area she was opening to him, which was covered in platinum blonde, curly hair, which looked fine to the touch. She wanted him to touch her there and do what?

With shaky hands, he took the small buzzer from her as his green eyes met hers. She smiled nervously at him and further spread her legs, exposing the entirety of her vulva. Alpin took the buzzer and pressed it gently to her special area, which earned him a gasp from her. He looked at her, worried, and she pat him gently on the head.

“I’m fine. Continue, please.”

And so he did. Everytime the buzzer made contact with her skin, she gasped and arched her back slightly. Soon enough, her garden turned to a smooth beach, soft and pale. Turning the buzzer off, he set it aside and nervously shifted his weight.

“I believe that is that.”

Eirawen grasped his face and shoved it down to her legs without a warning. He was face to face with her vagina, pink, damp and naked.

“Now I want you to lick it.”

“L-lick it?!” Alpin questioned, gulping. She was dripping, the vibration from the buzzer most definitely arousing the small princess. His eyes flashed to hers, where she met his with fire and passion.

No reply was to be heard, so tentatively he placed his tongue on her hole. She was sweet, like the cakes of the castle, and Alpin couldn’t help himself. He wrapped his arms around her legs, drawing her deep to his face. Honestly, he had no idea what he was doing. Whatever it was, she was enjoying it, as she moaned with pleasure, every now and then murmuring profanities.

He explored until he fell across a small nub, which caused her to go wild, gripping his hair and tugging on it forcefully. He swirled his tongue, tapped at each portion of her and sucked lightly, until she loudly gasped, arching her back in a way Alpin didn’t think was possible. Eirawen panted loudly and looked into his eyes, her face red and sweaty. 

“Alpin, I want more. Please, give me more.” she said between breaths. 

Flushing, Alpin, released her legs and allowed her to readjust herself on the bed. “Show me how and I will do anything to you. _For you_.”

Eirawen grasped his hand and showed him to her pink opening. “Put some fingers in here.” He obliged and slipped a finger into her very wet inner area, warm and squishy on the inside, a small squelch piercing the air, along with a soft gasp from the girl in front of him.

“P-pull it in and out, please.”

And so he did, bringing it in and out of her at a steady rhythm, each movement earning a sigh from her, and occasionally a moan. 

“Two fingers.”

Two fingers in, he sped up the motions, pushing them as deep as he possibly could. She bucked her legs and buried her face in a pillow. Taking the opportunity, he reached up and grasped a breast, holding it firmly and rubbing the nipple softly, grazing his calloused hands over her soft flesh. Eirawen’s reactions were perfect, as she moaned louder and louder.

However, she stopped him, grabbing his wrist as he was about to plunge his fingers into her once more. Alpin looked at the little blonde, confused but too caught up in the moment to question it.

Eirawen scooted over to him and ran her hand along his bulge that had been persisting ever since he first saw her body. “I want this.”

Alpin couldn’t say no. Not even bothering to take his pants fully off, he pulled out his member, painfully throbbing and thirsting for her cave of trials, and slowly inserted it into her. Immediately, Alpin was met with the highest pleasure he’d ever felt, Eriawen’s body hugging him and almost sucking his cock in further. After a fet thrusts, Alpin could feel his brain going numb, all of his thoughts circling around the precious one in front of him. 

Still sitting up, Eirawen grasped on to him, her silk robe brushing against his neck. After a few moments, he grasped her rear, and holding it firmly, walked over to the wall in which he held her up against, thrusting in and out of her quickly. 

Her nails dug into his back through his uniform, and he worried of covering her in dirt, but at the moment, that didn’t matter. His cock rammed into her as hard as possible, her inner walls squeezing him in such a way he had no idea. Alpin had never felt this good in his life, nor had he ever looked at the Princess in such a manner. She pulled him into a kiss, passionate and feverish, their tongues melding into one form. By this point, Alpin wasn’t sure how to think anymore, as all this head could think of was Eirawen. Her body, her tongue, her breasts against his chest, and her inner walls tightly holding on to him, drawing him in further. 

Unable to hold her up for longer, he fell to the floor, still inside of Eirawen. She took the incentive and leaned over him, her hips thrusting up and down, as he lay on the floor. Their mouths never left each other, the deep, never ending kiss only ceasing when she loudly exclaimed. Alpin felt his lap grow wet, and her moans caused him to climax, his fluids gushing into her innermost depths. She continued to bounce on him in the process, their release mixing together and soiling the front of Alpin’s pants. Eventually, she stopped and fell on to him.

Tenderly, he kissed her forehead and pulled himself out of her. Eirawen was gasping for air, but held on to him tightly. Aplin wrapped his arms around her slim form, not wanting this moment to ever end. They lay there on the floor like that for who knows how long, before she spoke.

“Are...are my...lilies done?” she panted.

Alpin murmured a soft reply into her ear. “Yes, my dear. All of them are ready.”

“Mmm, I’ll look at them tomorrow. Tonight, I just wish to sleep. Would you accompany me?”

Alpin smiled brightly, squeezing Eirawen tightly. He had everything he ever wanted in his arms, and here she was, requesting his company for the rest of the evening. “I’d be delighted to.”


End file.
